metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Napalm Death
frame|Napalm Death – Logo thumb|right|300 px Napalm Death aus Birmingham, England, sind seit dem ersten Demo von 1982 aktiv, ihr Debütalbum kam 1987. Sie sind Mitbegründer des Grindcore neben Heresy bzw. Siege und Repulsion aus den USA. *'Napalm Death-Doku' – (englisch, 47:52 min) *'Kurz-Doku' – (englisch, 10:12 min) Dir frühen Napalm Death waren bekannt für extrem kurze Stücke, die teilweise nur Sekunden dauern. Später haben sie mal mehr, mal weniger druckvollen Death Metal dazugemengt. Verschwägerte Bands Godflesh, Carcass, Terrorizer, Cathedral, Scorn – Benediction, Righteous Pigs : → Siehe auch Electro Hippies, Sore Throat, O.L.D. Musik-Clips von Napalm Death Von Napalm Death gibt es seit ... sogar einige Video-Clips, dazu natürlich endlos Live-Mitschnitte. *'Silence is Deafening' – (3:53 min) - von ? *'Low Life' – (2:34 min) - Cover von Cryptic Slaughter ! - von 2004 *'Breed to Breathe' – (3:13min) - vom 7. Album, 1997 *'Greed Killing' – (3:05 min) - vom 6. Album, 1996 *'Plague Rages' – (3:49 min) - vom 5. Album, 1994 *'Mass Appeal Madness' – (3:27 min) - vom Mini-Album, 1991 *'Suffer the Children' – (4:19 min) - vom 3. Album, 1990 *Top 20 Riffs – (5:47 min) - Fan-Compilation Interviews: *Interview 2015 – (25:58 min) - mit überforderter Tusse Geschichte von Napalm Death frame|Napalm Death – Band Nicholas Bullen (geb. 1968) aus Birmingham, der zweitgrößten Stadt Englands, etwa in der Mitte gelegen, gründete Napalm Death 1981 mit 13 Jahren als Sänger und Bassist. Bereits 1982 brachte er als Teenager mit seinen Kumpels einige Demos heraus. Sie orientierten sich am damals krassesten Sound, und das war Hardcore von Bands wie Discharge, Chaos UK und Disorder. (Erst 1983 kamen die ersten harten Metal-Scheiben Kill 'Em All und Show No Mercy aus USA.) Die erste interessante Besetzung war Nik Bullen mit Justin Broadrick und Mick Harris, die 1986 die A-Seite von Scum einspielte. Daraufhin gründete Broadrick aber die Industrial Death Metal-Band Godflesh und auch Bullen verließ die Band, um zu studieren. Nur Mick am Schlagzeug war übrig und spielte 1987 mit Lee Dorrian, Bill Steer und Jim Whiteley die B-Seite ein. Scum erschien Ende 1987 als Nr. 3 bei Earache Records. Am Bass übernahm 1988 Shane Emburry, der heute der dienstälteste Napalmer ist und sie veröffentlichten From Enslavement to Obliteration. An der Gitarre übernahm 1989 Jesse Pintado (1969 - † 2006, Leberversagen), der von Terrorizer kam und bis 2004 blieb, denn Bill Steer konzentrierte sich auf seine andere Band Carcass. Am Gesang übernahm 1990 Barney, Mark Greenway, der von Benediction kam und heute noch dabei ist, weil Lee Dorrian Cathedral gründete. Außerdem kam als zweiter Gitarrist Mitch Harris, der von den Righteous Pigs kam und auch heute noch dabei ist. So nahmen sie Harmony Corruption mit Scott Burns im Morrisound Studio, in Tampa, Florida, auf. Am Schlagzeug übernahm 1991 Danny Herrera, der heute noch dabei ist, denn Mick Harris gründete mit den anderen beiden ND-Originalen von der Scum-A-Seite Nik Bullen und Justin Broadrick Scorn. So veröffentlichten sie das vierte? Album Utopia Banished und seitdem sind sie eine stabile und etablierte Death Grind-Band. ... Die Alben von Napalm Death Napalm Death haben sehr viele Alben in über 25 Jahren gemacht, alleine sechzehn volle Studioalben. 2015 kam das bisher letzte Album Apex Predator – Easy Meat heraus. *1987 – Scum – Grindcore, das Hammer-Debut *1988 – From Enslavement to Obliteration – 2. Album - Grindcore *1990 – Harmony Corruption – 3. Album - Deathgrind *1992 – Utopia Banished – 4. Album - *1994 – Fear, Emptiness, Despair – 5. Album *1996 – Diatribes – 6. Album *1997 – Inside the Torn Apart – 7. *1998 – Words from the Exit Wound – 8. *2000 – Enemy of the Music Business – 9. *2002 – Order of the Leech – 10. Album *2004 – Leaders Not Followers II – 11. *2005 – The Code Is Red… Long Live the Code – 12. *2006 – Smear Campaign – 13. *2009 – Time Waits for No Slave – 14. Album *2012 – Utilitarian – 15. Album - unterstützt die Occupy-Bewegung *2015 – Apex Predator – Easy Meat – 16. Album 1. Album – Scum thumb|250px|Napalm Death – Scum Das Debüt-Album Scum wurde zur Hälfte im August 1986 und im Mai 1987 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1987 heraus. *Grindcore – 28 Tracks, 33 min – Juni 1987 bei Earache Records. Dieses Album war absolut bahnbrechend. Erst nach mehrmaligem Hören konnte man sich darauf einigen, dass das Tape nicht kaputt ist. *Wikipedia – ein exzellenter Artikel. ... 2. Album – From Enslavement to Obliteration thumb|250px|Napalm Death – From Enslavement to Obliteration Das zweite Napalm Death-Album From Enslavement to Obliteration wurde im Frühsommer 1988 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Grindcore – 22 Tracks, 29:20 min – September 1988 bei Earache Records. ... 3. Album – Harmony Corruption thumb|250px|Napalm Death – Harmony Corruption Das dritte Napalm Death-Album Harmony Corruption wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im August 1990 heraus. *Grindcore – 10 Tracks, 41:02 min – 01. August 1990 bei Earache Records. Harmony Corruption ... : 01 – Vision Conquest – (Text/Musik: Shane Embury) 02 – If the Truth Be Known – (Text: Shane Embury, Mark Greenway/Musik: Shane Embury) 03 – Inner Incineration – (Text: Shane Embury/Musik: Jesse Pintado) 04 – Malicious Intent – (Text/Musik: Shane Embury) 05 – Unfit Earth – (Text: Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris); feat. John Tardy und Glen Benton 06 – Circle of Hypocrisy – (Text: Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris) 07 – The Chains that Bind Us – (Text: Shane Embury, Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris) 08 – Mind Snare – (Text: Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris) 09 – Extremity Retained – (Text: Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris) 10 – Suffer the Children – (Text: Mark Greenway/Musik: Mick Harris) 15. Album – Utilitarian Das aktuelle Album Utilitarian wurde zwischen Mai und November 2011 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 2012 heraus. *Grindcore – 16+2 Tracks, 45:20 min – 24. Februar 2012 bei Century Media Records Zum Inhalt, ziemlich interessant: *Wikipedia – ... 16. Album – Apex Predator – Easy Meat Das aktuelle Album Apex Predator – Easy Meat wurde im ... 2014 aufgenommen und kam im Januar 2015 heraus. *Grindcore – 14 Tracks, 40:24 min – 23. Januar 2015 bei Century Media Records Apex Predator – Easy Meat ... Leute bei Napalm Death Bis zur vierten Album in 1992 gabe es einige interessante Besetzungswechsel, aus denen neue Bands entstanden, seit da ist Napalm Death stabil. Nicholas "Nik" Bullen – Gesang, Bass (1981 - 1987) - der Gründer Justin Broadrick – Gitarre (1985 - 1987) Mick Harris – Schlagzeug (1985 - 1991) Lee Dorrian – Gesang (1987 - 1990) Bill Steer – Gitarre (1987 - 1989) Shane Emburry – Bass (1988 bis heute) Jesse Pintado – Gitarre (1989 - 2004) Mitch Harris – Gitarre (1990 bis heute) Barney, Mark Greenway – Gesang (1990 bis heute) Danny Herrera – Schlagzeug (1991 bis heute) Weblinks *Homepage – mit Livegigs und News-Blog *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Napalm Death ! *Laut.de – Biographie en:Napalm Death Kategorie:Grind Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Album 2015